


Happy Birthday, Elizabeth

by CoconutRum



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Dildos, Multi, Other, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutRum/pseuds/CoconutRum
Summary: Jack and Will give Elizabeth a strap-on for her birthday. THREESOME ensues!NO PLOT!Established relationship between the three. Will and Elizabeth are married...Jack is their fuck-buddy.Everything is consensual and everyone is of age. Takes place after AWE, but Will can come ashore or onto other ships whenever he bloody pleases. The man has needs, ok?I own nothing and no one.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Midnight Blue

Elizabeth opened her eyes, much to her body’s protesting and dismay. She took a moment to focus. The bedside candle was half way down, so it had to be at least one in the morning. In front of her were two faces. (*Now slightly less blurry as her eyes adjusted - but both were sideways.) She rolled onto her back -- one of the faces grinned at that simple movement and position alone -- and sat up. Sitting at her feet, like two proud, puff-chested puppy dogs, were her brown eyed boys. 

“Bloody hell, gentlemen….what’s a girl gotta do to get some sleep around here?”

Jack mocked a look of surprise, “More like WHOSE a girl gotta do to…”  
THWAK - Will’s hand slapped Jack upside the head, playfully. This *was* both of their ideas. 

“He’s not completely wrong, luv.” Will leaned in to kiss his wife, while Jack fumbled with something beside the bed. 

Elizabeth loved the way Will kissed, especially when she wasn’t quite awake. Like he was leading her into the warm sunlight. Gentle, coaxing with just a bit of tongue to tell her he was up to something. (Jack was here too...so, yeah.... THEY were *clearly* up to something.)

Will pulled away from Elizabeth as Jack set a large box on her lap between the three of them; Jack leaning in for his own moment of snogging. 

Elizabeth was always happy to receive Jack’s kisses. He had an urgency and confidence about him that thrilled her and set her heart fluttering with school-girl fantasies and ideas of where that tongue had been, (*She also knew...from experience, that Jack...namely his tongue, was well known in the Caribbean. For good reason.) The two men balanced each other out, and she was more than happy to literally be the centerpiece of their arrangement. They were always up to games and ways to one-up the other. Usually at her (enthusiastic, and consensual) expense.

She reached for the box, shifting her gaze back and forth between them. 

“What could *possibly* be so important that you had to wake me at this hour?” The box wasn’t particularly heavy, but one side definitely weighed more than the other. It was tied with a delicate silver bow. 

“Well darling, “ Will started, his eyes twinkling, “ When we were at port today, Jack and I … being the upstanding gentleman we are…”

Jack butted in, looking around in jest, mock confusion in his voice again, “Gentlemen? I see no gentlemen here!...*upstanding* however….” He gestured at his tented pants. Will stifled a giggle. 

“Dearest, Elizabeth,” Sparrow crawled forward, planting a kiss on her neck, smelling her hair, “What Will here is trying to say is,” He licked her jaw-line, causing her to giggle..

Will snagged Jack’s shirt and hauled him away from his wife; Jack yelped in surprise, clawing at Turner’s hand. Excessive testosterone, clearly taking over the small room.

Elizabeth beamed and revelled in them fighting over her. Like two dogs competing for their master’s attention. She watched...patiently. That is, until Will had Jack’s head in a vice grip, and the pirate was attempting to bite through Will’s arm. 

Annoyed, she grabbed each man firmly by the ear until they squealed like banshees. 

“Boys!” She paused to make sure she had their full attention.

Jack was panting, practically whining. Will winced and tried to brush it off like it was nothing. She continued,

“You’d better get to the bloody point because if all you did was come down here to get me hot and bothered… and not doing anything to resolve that situation, I swear on Davy Jones’ Locker, I won’t fuck either of you for a month.”

THAT shut them up. Elizabeth’s subconsciousness raised an eyebrow in triumph, smirking at the choke-hold she had on these pups. It also stifled her own laughter, reminding her *NONE of us would SURVIVE that long without fucking each other, you KNOW that!!!*

Clearly all their minds were thinking the same thing in various capacities. Bloody hell, Jack wouldn’t last a week. Let's be honest.

Jack was simply silent. Unable to comprehend the thought and not doing anything to hide it.  
Will cleared his throat, his dick clearly trying to take over, and prioritize the repercussions of his actions. 

“Darling….are you serious?” He looked positively mollified.  
Elizabeth lost her nerve and burst out cackling. 

“Your faces!!! You would have thought I'd just condemned you to death, or exile!” (*Jack’s expression indicated either of those would be more acceptable than her cock-blocking them for a month.) She was constantly floored by the grip she had on them. She paused to think about her boys. Her power. Her inner voice glanced at her inner monologue script:

*And with great power, comes great responsibility….*

“WHAT??!” Her sub consciousness immediately ran that line through the shredder, smacking Elizabeth across the face - “Woman, get real. - *With great power...come great orgasms. Multiple orgasms!* “

She had to resolve this before she scared her pups away, as they were clearly not privy to the inner workings of her mind. Well...not this particular sanction of it. 

“Darlings, I'm sorry. Please, “ She paused to kiss each of them, “Continue.” Not voicing how easy and fun it was to fuck with them.

With more confidence now, Jack spoke.

“Elizabeth. You are a treasure. Will and I talked it over, and decided to give you an early birthday gift.” He glanced hungrily at the box.

“It’s not just what's in the box, darling,” Will began. “It's what we want to do...with you….once you open it.” He brushed the inside of her thigh, his eyes smouldering.

“Well, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Elizabeth chided as she pulled at the ribbon, disassembling the knot, throwing it aside. She lifted the lid, and, seeing its contents, nearly dropped it as her inner (and very kinky) teenage child, led a conga line of its own replicas across a dance floor. Maracas shaking.

Inside the box, was a beautiful, hand crafted, feminine, yet dominant looking harness made of supple leather; a gorgeous shade of midnight blue. Double thigh straps, intricately engraved, passing through sturdy buckles; with interchangeable, multi-sized O rings. Next to it (now she knew what was heavier) was a cobalt colored dildo, complete with attached, tasty looking insertion and clit-stim pieces. 

Elizabeth was nearly speechless. The conga music grew louder...then Jack’s voice bubbled through the party festivities.

“Elizabeth, we were thinking…” He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “We were, *hoping,* that you’d….share this with us.”

Will gathered Jack in his arms. “Yes love, “ He kissed Jack’s neck, “I know you and I have our fun, and I have mine with Jack…”

“And Jack and I,,,,” She shot Jack a naughty grin, before Will continued.

“Yes.” He blushed a little, knowing how much they both loved and pleased her, “But when it's the three of us together, while it's always lovely….” He paused.

“We wanted to give you….something *more.” Jack stroked Will’s arm absentmindedly “Will you, Elizabeth, jewel of the caribbean…” He paused with a wink, “grant us the absolute pleasure and...power...of your company tonight?”

The conga line grew in size, and suddenly there were confetti cannons and streamers involved as Elizabeth attempted to recall her verbal skills.

“Are you serious?!” As if to demonstrate her enthusiasm, she fumbled with an O-ring, trying to fit the dildo in place. After a bit of swearing under her breath, and encouragement from the boys, she managed. Then, with an energy resembling Jack’s when he was faced with enthusiastic twin lovers...Elizabeth bounded out of bed and started stripping.

Down to her knickers, she stood, biting her lip so hard she thought she may bleed, but not caring in the slightest. She was so excited, she thought she would come on the spot out of sheer happiness. In her glee, she paused, to glance at her boys.

The two of them resembled apron wearing bivalves, or space cadets who had recent lobotomies, drooling into their laps….stunned. Blood flooding their cocks.

Elizabeth broke the silence.  
“Are you going to help me with this or not??” 

Will sprang forth, more than eager to be touching his wife in any capacity, and stood behind her. 

Jack...always the gentleman, knelt at her feet. He kissed her navel, and licked his way down. He bit at the waistband of her knickers, pulling them down and off with his teeth. She gracefully stepped out of them, her slender legs parted as Jack laved his way back up, gripping her ass, running his tongue between her swollen lips. She relaxed back onto Will’s chest, her nipples rosy in the firelight.

The blacksmith’s clever hands whispered down between her thighs, flicking at her clit before replacing his hands with the harness. Elizabeth shuddered, her flesh breaking into goosebumps as Will deftly buckled, assessed and adjusted the leather across her skin. She reminded him of a prized horse. Clever, magnificent and stunning in all attributes. The power in her legs, the responses he could pull from her. And she was so willingly his. He kissed her neck as he secured the last of the buckles.

Elizabeth’s breath was coming in short bursts. Her heart rate increasing. They hadn’t even started, and she was nearly dripping at the thought of what the boys proposed. Her subconscious banished the conga line, and stepped into a bone-chilling ice bath. 

“Now that’s,” Jack stood up, assessing Will’s work, “A mighty fine sight, eh lad?” He gave the dildo a ‘twang’ with his fingers, watching it bob and bounce. Elizabeth clamped her legs together and nearly buckled as it moved, falling back onto Will. The clit-stim and insertion pieces *clearly* positioned well. Will rubbed the sides of her arms, soothingly, but chuckling to himself. 

“Imagine having to have that happen on a frequent basis.” He reached to her front, gripping the base of the toy and pushing it up and into his wife. Elizabeth stifled a moan.

“Do you see what’s got us so distracted all the time now, lass?” Jack pressed himself against her, grinding his own cock against hers. She suppressed a squeal of delight. 

The two men let their hands wander her body. Pinching her nipples, toying with her clit, nipping all over like hungry wolves. Yelps of pleasure became breathy sighs. 

“So, how is this going to work, exactly?” Elizabeth managed to mumble, her brain more than a bit fuzzy.

Jack clasped her hands, gently leading her to the bed. “Why don’t you have a seat while Will and I get a bit more comfortable.” He kissed her deep and slow before swaggering over to Turner. Elizabeth’s body gave a pleased shiver as the toy bobbed and moved on her as she sat, enjoying the view of Jack’s ass. 

“Now, as we are in the presence of royalty, “ Will began unlacing his shirt, a wicked grin on his face, as he bowed to Elizabeth. “Her majesty may make requests at her leisure, and we humble peasants...must abide.” He beamed, as his wife bit her lip again in excitement. He and Jack started to slowly strip. 

The two stood shirtless in front of the pirate ‘King,’ skin glowing in the lamplight. Elizabeth marveled at her boys. 

Will. Her lover, partner in crime, her soulmate; tanned and sleek. Muscles rippling beneath glowing skin. The scar on his chest begging to be kissed. The man who literally died for her. 

Jack. Her ally, devious teacher, and literally the constant between her and Will in so many ways. His body riddled with nearly invisible reminders of a difficult life, but with the ability to exude such tenderness or delicious cruelty. She smiled at the memories.

Jack was beginning to undo his breeches when Elizabeth piped up, her nether-regions already quivering at having to adjust to a new sensation, while watching this display. 

“I want to watch you two...together.” She stammered. She wasn’t entirely sure she meant to say it. But continued. “What would you do if I wasn’t in the room?” Elizabeth knew very well the answer to that question, but hadn’t been privy to it for some time. 

Jack’s coal rimmed eyes glittered, as he absently ran his hands through Will’s hair. 

“You heard the lady!” He eagerly started in on Will’s pants, but the blacksmith stopped him.

“Is that how you address royalty?” Will held Jack’s arms at his sides, turning to Elizabeth, “Excuse us, *Your Majesty,* for such a rude display. “ He gave a deep bow, hand on Jack’s back, shoving him down to follow suit; both of them grinning like idiots.

“Now then, her highness has requested a show.” He said, turning Jack in his arms to face him, He leaned down, slowly kissing the juncture at Sparrow’s neck and shoulder, sucking the flesh into his mouth. The pirate growled in reply, fisting his hand in Turner’s hair, roughly pulling him off. Fighting for dominance, Jack claimed Will’s mouth in a fierce kiss, lapping at his lips for entry; Will opened, pliantly, while cleverly snaking his hand down to Jack’s cock, stroking the base, fingers reaching to fondle his balls. He gave a tug, pulling a gasp from Sparrow, who craned his neck back, glancing at their Lady.

Elizabeth found herself rocking gently against the toy, pinching her nipples and was nearly starting to rub herself. 

Jack’s hands tweaked one of the blacksmith’s nipples before he bent to flick at it with his tongue. He bucked his hips upward against Will’s hand, his ass clenching as Will reached his hand into his trousers now to better work him. 

Elizabeth’s subconscious, eyes glued, was fastening her seatbelt and grabbing for the caramel corn. Niiiiice and comfortable.

Their kissing became more urgent, and Jack’s coordination was becoming more erratic; skin flushed with pink, a delicate sheen across both their bodies. Elizabeth’s mouth went dry as Jack moaned Will’s name, in near precious agony. It was so different hearing it from someone other than herself. She knew what his hands could do; the thought making her drip. Before their own show became the main event, Elizabeth forced herself to speak.

“Gentlemen,” She hadn’t realized she was panting; “I thank you for that most luxurious display. I would now like to request, an ...education.” She was smiling radiantly, trying not to childishly bounce with glee, given that may send her over the edge before this fantasy even got properly started. 

The two men broke apart, breathless and with (clearly) aching cocks. Will was the first to regain his powers of speech.

“And what might that entail, your Highness?” He tried breathing slowly through his nostrils to slow down his heart rate, both men fisting each other’s clothes and skin, distractingly; not wanting to break the contact.

Elizabeth stood from the bed, adjusting once again to the toy as it pleasantly rubbed her insides. She felt the slickness of her inner thighs rubbing together as she slowly walked towards them.  
“Well, “ She glanced down at her birthday present, which was basically demanding attention like any real cock would...and should, “As Jack so eloquently joked earlier….” She smiled, squeezing in between them, rubbing as much of herself on them as she could. She wrapped her arms around Will, shoving her ass against Jack, “ -- *Whose* -- a girl gotta do...to get some sleep around here?” She kissed Will before biting his lip and sucking it into her mouth, moaning as Jack reached between, and down to rub and knead the sensitive skin between her legs. 

“Elizab…” Jack took a breath, “Your Majesty,” He ran his fingers up her ribcage, standing her erect, admiring the harness - the leather straps framed her plump ass perfectly. His mouth watered as he continued.

“Will and I have given this *much thought.* Our idea, is ...seeing as he gets to fuck you, more often than I, and I get to fuck him well...always….the way we blokes do….” He fumbled for a moment….trying not to ruin the moment with awkward explanations. Will stepped in.

“Your Grace,” He suckled the shell of her ear, “Would you do me the honor,” He licked at her collarbone, “Of buggering me completely senseless this evening?” Elizabeth felt his lips smiling, and his eyelashes against her skin, clearly hiding a blush. 

Her clit was positively throbbing.

“And Jack…?” She managed, before Sparrow fiercely captured her lips, all tongue and teeth and dominance; Jack could always speak volumes more with his hands and tongue rather than through his lips. Well….unless those lips were sucking at…

**Shhhhh!!!! Elizabeth’s subconscious clamped a hand over her own mouth...contemplating a straight jacket**

“Poppet,” Jack ran his fingers through her hair, winding a strand around his fingers, while also grinding himself against her. “I will be the *furthest* thing from an innocent bystander.” He stilled, causing her to whimper. “Darlin, I would love to personally show you all the…*ins and outs* as it were, if that’d be...amicable by your royal highness…” He rocked hard against her bum to emphasize his intent.

Her inner consciousness bit down on a leather strap, scrambling and tripping on her own feet as she bolted to press the ‘’seduce and destroy’’ button, smashing it down, bodily.

Elizabeth somehow managed a smirk, eyeing Jack, hungrily. 

“Gentlemen, we have an accord.”


	2. The Girl Can Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth breaks in her new strap-on.  
> Sex. Need I say more?
> 
> I own nothing and no one.

It took a good minute or two to get everyone’s brains functioning beyond the point of “Sod this, we’re just gonna fuck on the bloody floor…” But, royalty demands comfort, and peasants must oblige. (*As IF they wouldn’t.)

Will settled himself, luxuriously stretching out on his back against fluffed pillows and a few well-placed blankets.

Both Jack and Elizabeth stared….nearly stupefied, as he arched up; his taught abdomen deliciously splayed, cock standing proudly, glistening at the tip. 

Elizabeth couldn’t help herself, bouncing up on the balls of her feet, pointing like a school-girl and loudly whispering in Jack’s ear, “That’s * MINE! * -- HA!” 

Fighting to NOT stick his tongue out at her, Jack, instead, gave her a swift smack on the ass, barking with laughter as she jumped. “Sticks and stones, love,” he winked as she rubbed her bum, walking over to her Will. Jack busied himself with something in the bedside table.

Will watched his wife crawl, naked, across his body, her blue cock dragging up his stomach as she moved, tickling him a bit. He caught her hair between his fingertips, cradling the back of her head and pulled her down to him. He rocked up between her legs, pants doing nothing to hide his cock’s thought process as they kissed and licked and sucked at each other’s mouths and necks. 

Elizabeth yelped, suddenly being pulled backward from the hips. She glanced behind her, seeing Jack gold teeth glinting in the light; he held her harness as though holding the reins of a horse. Even clicking his tongue, teasingly.

“Come here now, girl,” He jested, giving another tug. Elizabeth let him pull her to him at the foot of the bed, but then she turned on her heel,

“I’m sorry, what did you call me?” she purred as she pressed her knee between Jack’s legs.

“Ahem…” He collected himself, “Your highness...majesty...eminence…” he ran his hands from her ribcage, down to her hips and back up again, marveling before he continued. 

“My lady, we can start to...commandeer….dear William...if her highness wishes.” He gently turned her to face her husband. “Savvy?”

Her subconscious was second guessing why she turned down that straight jacket, condemning herself *straight* to the locker if she screwed this up with her damn overbearing psyche.

Elizabeth glanced at him, giving him a coy smile, this time Jack wrapping himself around her, reassuringly. 

“Will, “ She started. Turner read her face and immediately chimed in; his voice like honey.

“Darling, I love you.” He watched some of her tension ease. “ And if you’re second guessing even a breath of this, specifically on MY account…” He gestured to his painful cock, still very confined and showing now sign of backing down, “I’m quite positive I’ll spontaneously combust!”

Jack held her tight, the gesture doing more than enough to express his agreement (and sympathy) on Will’s last comment.

“Well love, up ye get.” Jack gently pushed her towards the bed by her shoulders. Firm and steady. She crawled onto the bed, between Will’s legs, positively quivering with excitement. Jack took a moment to admire her ass, rubbing it, warming her flesh. He could smell her swollen, glossed quim and ran a deft finger between her folds, causing her to shiver. 

Elizabeth pulled at the waistband of Will’s pants, kissing the base of his cock as she slid the rough fabric down his length. She took her time, letting it graze the sensitive skin. Will gasped as it slid over the swollen head, both overly stimulated and relieved from the prolonged confinement. He relaxed back down once she’d cleared his hips and ass, helping her shuck the clothing off entirely. 

“Now darling some things have to happen first before we proceed,” Jack sounded strangely curt, compared to his usual smartass self. Elizabeth attributed his tone to strained focus and concentration; probably trying to stem blood flow….more to one head, and not the other….not yet at least.

“Dear William,” Jack moved to the side of the bed and pulled Will into a deep kiss before running his hands along Will’s long, tanned legs, “If you would be so kind, darling.”

Will took a deep breath, bent his knees, and draped them over Elizabeth’s shoulders. 

It was so strange to her, this new position. Not just of power, but seeing her lover in the posture which she so often assumed; he looked like he was on display; vulnerable, and exposed. Not that she’d never been on top, she reminded herself (her inner goddess roaring,) but the level of *submission* this conveyed was frankly….intoxicating. 

Jack, behind her again, gave her shoulders a stroke. She looked back to see him holding a small, brass bowl of oil. “Showtime, love,” he whispered, pouring a small amount of oil into her palm. She rubbed her hands together, slicking her fingers; it smelled of sandalwood and rose. (*Now she knew why Will got so annoyed when she asked if he’d used her perfume.)

Elizabeth moved her hands to his ass, kneading the soft globes of flesh, parting them gently. On all fours, she easily rubbed two fingers between his cheeks, up and down, smoothly slicking the puckered ring of muscle. 

“That’s good luv, but before you continue…” Jack placed his own hand between her legs, “Well now…*someone’s* enjoying her birthday so far.” Two of his own fingers probed her entrance. “Now darling, you feel this, yes?” He pressed one finger into her, causing her to naturally press back, her body answering for her. “Good, now...do as I do.” 

Jack pulled out, then, agonizingly slow….pressed his finger back in. Elizabeth mirrored his movements on Will’s entrance, taking extra care to not move too quickly. She had a flash of concern, wondering if she’d trimmed her fingernails recently, but banished it, focusing on the task at hand. The feeling of his muscles on her hand were fascinating. Not all too different from her own. Warm, wet, and inviting. They repeated this for a minute or two, seeing Will relax. Then Jack pressed a second digit into Elizabeth’s core, still moving in that same slow rhythm. Elizabeth made sure her hand was properly slicked before pressing a second finger into Will. 

Turner pressed his head back into the pillows, hissing through his teeth, eyes shut tight, and his hands squeezing Elizabeth’s shoulders. 

She didn’t know if she could possibly be any *more* turned on. Clearly, Jack noticed.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Jack interjected.

(“Bloody understatement of the year” Elizabeth’s subconscious huffed, throwing caramel corn at the screen.)

“That’s good, darling.” Sparrow rubbed the small of her back with one hand, still working her pussy with the other. He gave Will’s leg a kiss. “Now crook those fingers upward like this…”

Elizabeth gasped and bucked as he hit her G-spot, pausing to collect herself and *(lovingly) cursing Jack for having his fun. As she crooked her fingers inside Will, Turner gave a cry, and clenched his legs down on Elizabeth, knees bent, his heels jerking her downward. 

Jack smacked Elizabeth’s ass again, howling with laughter as Will nearly cussed him out himself. 

“I didn’t think she’d get it on the first try, love!” He slowed his own hands to let them adjust….still shaking with laughter. 

Will...exhausted from keeping himself from coming on the spot, exhaled, trying to calm himself.   
“Bloody pirate,” He whispered, repeatedly tweaking Elizabeth’s nipples in retaliation.

“Ow! Hey!” She curled in on herself, shying away from Will’s own naughty fingers. “The Pirate *King* commands you to cease fire!” 

Will mimed apologies, his hands up, before placing them behind his head; clearly in no position to be arguing.

“Now, where were we, darlings?” He drawled.

(*Elizabeth’s subconscious locked her subconscious Pirate King crown in a vault, muttering to herself “Pfft….amateurs.”)

Jack dipped his hand into the brass bowl, planting another kiss, this time on Will’s heel, nodding for Elizabeth to follow suit. 

“Your Majesty,” Jack’s voice was dangerously low, “The next part of this dance requires a bit of finesse. I’ll do to you, and you’ll do to Will, savvy?” Elizabeth noticed Will’s breathing quicken. Her own heart rate elevating again. 

Jack pulled down his own trousers, and slicked his cock, watching Elizabeth do the same to her own; before lining up with each other. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. 

*Finally,* Jack pressed, ever so slowly, into her, his weight guiding her own pace into Will. 

Turner hissed again, turning his head to one side, fisting the sheets. Elizabeth paused, unsure of how to proceed. 

“Seven Hells,” Will pleaded, obviously having trouble forming words...or coherent thought, “I swear if you stop, I will brand you myself, lock you in the brig, and leave you at the mercy of the Royal Navy.”

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, neither one sure whom that was directed at.  
Brushing it off, Elizabeth took the reins. 

Nearly pulling out, she grit her teeth, and mockingly regarded her husband, “Is that the way you should speak to your ‘King?’ ” She edged half way back in, and pulled out once more. Will was biting a pillow; Jack was biting his own lip, both quivering as she sank back in. Jack fought every one of his (remaining) furious brain cells to keep from doing something incredibly….stupid.

“Now that I have your ...undivided...attention.” She pulled out a third time; Will whimpered. Jack, desperately whispering, started to pray. (*And no...no one knows what he prays to.) Elizabeth pressed her hands to Will’s hips, pinching the sensitive skin at the base of his cock. 

“Forgive me, Your Highness.” Will stammered, cock raging. “Please. I beg you.” His cock was leaking precum. His wife preened at the courtesy, gazing down at her stunning victim. 

“What do you beg for, my dear?”

Jack’s prayers became silent, but increased in number and intensity.  
Will opened his eyes, fire building in their depths.

“Please…” He took a breath, “Please fuck me, your Majesty.”

Elizabeth leaned down, kissing the top of his cock, looking up at him through dark lashes. “I reward those who are loyal to me.”

Jack wondered how the bloody hell she was so collected, given her own position between the two of them. He quickly banished the thought as he felt her press back into him. 

Without warning, Elizabeth snapped her hips and began pistoning Will, nearly sending Sparrow into a fit to keep up with her. The girl could ride, he’d grant her that.

She thrust forward as Jack pulled out, then reversed the motions in luscious synchronicity. Will met her every time, rocking and bucking his hips. The combination of Jack’s cock squeezing against the insertion piece, and the clit-stim attachment of her dildo being hit over, and over by Will’s pelvis, nearly sent her flying into ecstasy. 

Will suddenly held her shoulders in a death grip, Jack leaving bruises on her hips. They thrust in and out of each other, all rational thought extinguished, animalistic urgency and instinct taking over. 

Elizabeth was overcome with internal and external sensations. She gazed down at Will, his face contorted, and hair plastered to his face. His mouth was stuttering open and closed as she continued fucking him hard into the mattress. He kept trying to say her name, while at the same time fighting to breathe. Jack was nearly growling with need, his balls smacking against Elizabeth’s ass. 

Sparrow leaned over her, placing the heel of his hand about two inches above her pubic bone. 

“You ready to fly, love?” He managed. All she could do was nod.

With that, Jack pressed the heel of his hand to her lower abdomen. She felt an explosion of euphoria from her center, radiating through her entire body. With it, every muscle inside her clenched and convulsed, sending Jack into blissful oblivion. Riding out her orgasm, she pressed her own finger to Will’s taint, simultaneously running a fingernail along the rimmed underside of his glans. Will screwed his eyes shut even tighter, managing a solid breath of air before screaming Elizabeth’s name as he shot white hot spurts all over his own chest. 

The three were silent for a few moments, recalling how to breathe.

Jack slipped out of her, but still held her hips for support. Elizabeth collapsed onto Will, who couldn’t care less, given his own state. 

Still shaking, they managed to all comfortably crawl onto the bed; sticky with cum and dried sweat. Will ran his fingers through his wife’s hair. 

“You…” He fought exhaustion, “Are such a vision.” Elizabeth kissed his forehead.   
“Isn’t she a wonder?” Jack muttered, rubbing and kissing her back.   
Elizabeth was too tired to speak. She tried...then just fell into a fit of giggles before gasping for air yet again. Tucked between her two lovers, she could not imagine a life other than this one.   
“Happy Birthday, Elizabeth.” Will managed.

The three of them drifted in and out of consciousness for what felt like another hour, trading kisses, caresses, and love bites. As they began to submit to deeper sleep, Jack shifted in the bed, propping himself up on one elbow.

“You know….” His voice rough and playful, “ *My* birthday is in a month or two….”

Will threw a pillow in the direction of Jack’s voice….the action followed by a satisfying *thwack* and the sound of Jack swearing. After a moment of quiet, the same pillow was returned by means of it being pressed over Will’s own face, Jack’s weight on his torso, preventing him from bolting upright. Will settled for pinching what he could of Jack’s ass and the sensitive crooks of his knees.

Her majesty gracefully retracted herself from the raucous and migrated to the other side of the bed. Both she, and her royal subconscious...bottomless bucket of caramel corn in hand... settled in, once again, to marvel at her boys.


End file.
